


Love You Like A Love Song

by whimsicality



Series: Senators and Sweethearts [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Discussion of Adoption, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Life, Modern Thedas AU, basically Leliana is Olivia Pope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: Ella Surana has a tendency to be over-dramatic via text. Her husband loves her very much. A short, sweet, slice of life fic.





	Love You Like A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me the prompt "I lost our baby." on tumblr and I turned it into unrepentant fluff, as you do.

_‘I lost our baby.’_

Zevran stares at the text from his wife for a long minute before leaning over to show it to Leliana. She needs a break from the consultation she’s working on before she murders someone, and he needs a second opinion from someone who knows Ella.

She stares at it too and then looks up at him with raised eyebrows. “I assume you two are not trying for children without telling me, because you would look heartbroken instead of confused.”

He nods, lips quirking upwards. “We’re still planning to adopt, but not soon. Ella has a very long list of parenting books to get through first.”

Leliana laughs. “That sounds like her.” She looks back down at the phone and then shrugs, frustratingly blasé. “Ask her.”

Zevran gives her a deadpan stare that would have been appreciated if she hadn’t already turned back to her computer screens and the unfolding disaster with Senator Eremon. He frowns instead and stares helplessly at his phone before finally texting back a string of question marks.

Ella’s response is instant, and not in words. It’s a photo of the park by their home and her hand holding an empty leash.

_‘Garahel left us for a small child. I hope he’s happy in his new home.’_

Zevran chuckles, problem suddenly made clear. He’s still deciding on is response when another picture comes through. It’s Garahel and a small child in a bright orange dress, both grinning for the camera. 

_‘How do I tell our dog that he cannot keep this child? You know how quickly he gets attached. I can’t say no to his sad face, Zev, I am weak.’_

She’s the least weak person he knows, but she also loves their dog and has been known to make irrational decisions in order to make him happy. Actual kidnapping is not in her repertoire, however.

_‘Tell him she’ll miss her family. He’s an even bigger softie than you are.’_

There’s a small delay, during which he doesn’t even pretend to work, just watches Leliana invent new swear words as she works on her growing list of people to destroy based on their homophobic responses to the Senator’s surprise engagement to her head of security.

His phone purrs and he taps the screen to reveal another photo, this one of their dog and the little girl giving him bambi eyes.

_‘He wants to adopt the whole family.’_

Zevran snorts, his fingers flying over the screen.

_‘I’m not cooking a Satinalia feast for all of them. He gets a new family or he gets well roasted ram bones, not both.’_

The next picture has no child, just Garahel, his head on his paws as he stares soulfully at the camera.

_‘You won. Also I think maybe I don’t need to read **all** of these books before we start the adoption process. Talk tonight? I’ll order some of that Rivaini stew you love.’_

Zevran’s smile softens. He has the best wife in the world and he’ll fight anyone who disagrees.

_‘I love you, dolcezza. See you tonight.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was definitely inspired by that Denerim interaction with Dog.
> 
> Also, per google translate, Dolcezza means sweetness in Italian. Feel free to correct me if it doesn't actually mean that, or doesn't mean it in the context I'm using it. Language.


End file.
